King Killer
by DestroyPeace
Summary: Pyro is a kid with special powers that doesn't care for others, he only cares about killing evil kings or others he does not deem worthy, how will that change once he meets the lovely Ice queen?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

**Pyro POV- 6 years old**

"Father is it alright if I go out and play?" I asked in the nicest, calmness voice possible. My father was a rough man that was scary.

At that moment I felt myself get thrown across the room and my head slam into the wood wall. "Are you stupid boy? No one knows what you can do, you could destroy our entire city my father's have made with your witchcraft!" My father the king, all but shouted at me.

I nodded at him and than ran down the hall with my head still hurting. My mother the queen of Lango, was the nicest woman you would ever meet. My father however hated me for what I was and wanted to throw my head onto a pike.

I did not understand why they wouldn't let me go out and play. I just wanted to be normal and happy with what I was doing, was that so hard to ask?

I ran into my room and noticed the blood started fall out of my head. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake but I was okay with that. This happened almost everyday and even though I didn't know why I did it. As long as he even noticed I was there it was alright.

However there was one question I always asked myself while I used my witchcraft, why me? Why can't somebody else be able to control it like me?

The witchcraft I am speaking of is I can control fire. I can make it summer almost instantly or I can move the fire with my hand, its so cool!

I first remember starting to do it when I was about three years old. My memory is a little hazy but what I remember is my father and me were having a camp ire in the woods with my mother. I guess I was okaying with rocks and I flipped onto the fire. I cried out in pain, not by the fire but because I fell. My family rushed and yanked me out of the fire.

Needless to say there were no burn marks and that freaked them out hugely and they went to the local seer. She saw me for what I was and told them, ever since than I have been in a lonely castle all to myself.

_I wish I had a friend_. I thought to myself with a frown on my face. Though in truth I had no idea what a friend was, I never had anyone to be there for me and I had never met anyone except my father work friends that he tried to make treaties with over the seas.

I was all lonely was it so much to ask for a friend? Just someone that I can be friends with? Have them be able to be by my side when I need them to?

Now I was getting angry, there was no doubt with that. I could feel my anger burn up within me. I felt like I just had to _Let it go_, that's it. I had to let it go. Just let my powers out. My room was fire proof so it was okay. I just... why? Why me? Why can I not have friends?

All of a sudden I slammed my door and let it out. Fire was all over the place, looking so beautiful. So beautiful yet deadly. I knew at the age of six years old what fire could do but I didn't care. Was it really so awful to be different?

That's when I thought, if fire can be made from me, what if I made a friend out of fire? I smiled I than laughing uncontrollably. I thought about it for a minute. How does one exactly make a friend? There was a lot of thinking to be done with what was going down and I did not really want to think.

All of a sudden my head began hurting again, and that's when I remember my father throwing me across the room into the wall. Blood kept trickling out of the wound but I did not care. I was about to make a friend!

I willed my fire together, putting it and making a cool looking fire tornado, I pictured its eyes and it having its own mind. I must have been concentrating on the properties I wanted it to have because a gruff voice came out that did not sound like my fathers.

"My lord?" I opened my eyes instantly, but there was nothing there. I frowned at the thought and turned around to see if he was behind me. At that moment I yelped, there was a 4 foot fire thingy with arms and a swirling fire head. He looked kind of ghostly.

"My lord I am yours forever you have made me, what do you wish for me to do?" I smiled at him and the greatest thought of my imagination came to my head.

"I want you to be my friend."

* * *

**8 years later- short filler**

"My lord! Please come quick, your mother is filling ill!" At this I perked up from my study and instantly started running with the messenger to my mother and father head quarters. My six year old baby brother and my father were there waiting near the bed.

"What took you so long?" My father said in a ruff voice, though things have been okay with me and my father because of my new brother jack not having powers, he would not hesitate to kick me out of here forever.

A weak hand lightly slapped him on the arm and immediately he and I looked at mother. She looked frail and weak, almost as if she was ready for the next life.

Instantly I was next to her in her bed, my father and brother were on the other side of her looking down at her sadly. She than motioned me closer and I put my ear next to her ear. I smiled sadly at what she said but nodded in agreement. I knew my father would kick me out soon but it depended how soon. She said a few words to my baby brother and we both left her to be in peace with my father. Later I would find out though that it was indeed what she said that would make my life a little better.

* * *

**2 years later- now 16, or 'of age'**

I got called into my father's office and I had a feeling I knew exactly what this was going to be about. It was of 'upmost urgency' though now a days my father sent everything out to be urgent. I walked into his office and took a seat, not caring if he was busy or not, luckily he wasn't.

"Father I am here as you requested." I said wincing at the end, today was going to be my last day in the castle ever again, until perhaps my father died, however in the shape he looked I would probably die before him.

"As you know it is the day you become of age. Now I know that we have not gotten along well and you expected to be kicked out sooner, however your mother threatened me in the after life that I at least not wait until you are ready for what is to come. Needless to say I am kicking you out." I nodded and waited for what he was going to say next, " I have left you supplies and a horse, you better go say goodbye to your brother, it will be the last time you ever see him. Now go be gone you witch."

"I believe the technical term would be wizard father." I just couldn't let him go with that one and ran out the door. The next place I decided to go was my brothers room and he immediately started crying and balling his eyes out. His personal butler was super upset with me being kicked out.

Dinner wasn't much better, everyone was running around being the personal servants as usual but there was a tense feeling in the air. My brother, Jack, had finally stopped crying but sniffled every once in a while.

Finally my father ushered towards some servants who brought me a ton of money and other supplies my mother had saved up for me. My father excused himself to go to bed as my brother came outside with me and bade me farewell on the horse. "Brother I will find you one day don't you forget!" He yelled in the distance and I smiled while tears started coming out of my eyes. It felt good to hear those words since my mother, the only one that ever cared or me passed away.

"My lord, where shall we go now?" I looked at Inferno, my fiery friend and smiled.

"My friend we shall travel until the day sleeps and the night awakens, or when we find a good place to settle down and make a life together with others." I smirked and Inferno chuckled.

"Are we going to destroy stuff on the way?" Inferno asked with a mischievous glint in his red eyes.

"Of course, we are fire, are we not? We kill, we laugh and we do what we feel like. I cannot wait until my brother is out of the house so that disgusting rat of a father will die." Immediately Inferno laughed out loud.

"What did you do?" Inferno asked.

"Oh nothing of importance, lets just say once my brother leaves that town, there will be no such thing as Lango ever again." I said a dark smile formed onto my face.

"You sir are evil, I am proud to have you as my friend."

* * *

**3 years later**

"Have you heard about the new murder in town?" A man asked at the bar trying to keep quiet to his partner.

"Yeah heard he was burned to ashes with only his arm next to him leaving proof of Jansen." The other said quietly more to himself than to his drinking partner. At this I smiled and I could feel Inferno invisible next to me almost laughing out loud.

Inferno had a special ability to go invisible when I made him, I always thought it was cool but in truth I needed him like that so he could save my ass whenever I was in trouble with my father for pranking someone, etcetera. However this had only been my sixth murder in my life and well the man was pissing me off. Talking how he had seen me from Castle Lango and well I couldn't allow someone knowing my identity running around the place. He also was one of the bitch of the king's men that was here so that settled it faster.

As I drank my beer listening to the men, another conversation started between another pair of couples. I wonder how long it would take before they all knew that it was me that did that. I mean I was the only one to have come here in forever, was it not that hard to see the difference. I told Inferno and he nodded, he was waiting for blood to be spilt all over the place.

At that moment the kings men of the castle I was at came barreling through the doors. At first I thought it was time for me to beat some ass with my fire, but I noticed that they came for a drink.

Ugh why was this place so boring? How have they not made the connection yet? I waited another thirty or so minutes to see the drunk men of the king waltz along as if they owned the place. A couple of them started looking at girls and touching them which I thought was nasty.

I get that I murdered people but rape? I would rather die any day of the week than allow someone to use my body as a play thing. "Inferno, I want these men dead before they can even think the next morning." I whispered and I could feel the air move up and down in the shake of a nod.

Needless to say, the next morning me and Inferno had murdered 25 knights, which did not go unnoticed. In the afternoon people had found out and not minutes later people had started pointing fingers at each other.

"Are you Pyro?" I looked up from the bar as I saw one of the king's men and I smiled.

"It depends who's asking." I said smiling wickedly feeling Inferno's heat near me getting ready.

"Er... we are here to take you to the king." I smiled and held my hands out. He looked awkwardly at me and than I noticed at least ten more men behind him, also all looking weirdly at each other. By now the entire bar had been watching in interest so one of them decided to make a move. He finally than had the guts to touch me and he yelped in surprise. He than put the cuffs on me and we walked away and to the castle.

Finally they brought me to the kings throne. It reminded me of my father and I almost instantly wanted to kill this man. What made it worse is that his men liked him for the way he treated his subjects. I mean sure, I was a murderer, but I only murdered specific people mostly horrible kings or such. I heard my father died of illness so luckily he got out safely and now my brother was the prince looking for me, the so called king.

I was happy with my life though killing kings and their men was always sort of fun. I would stay at one place and if I hated the king that lived there, their head would be chopped off or burned to ashes. Right now I was in Wessel? Weasel? I don't know but the stub of a kid in height pissed me off with what his soldiers did. More so than the rest.

Finally the king started yelling at me so I knew it wasn't long before I killed him. "-What Kind of name is Pyro anyways? Never mind, You have killed my men and now I have barely ten let because of you. Now off with your head." At this I got shoved down from where I was standing. So these men don't recognize their own faults? Fine so be it than.

"Inferno... Go...Ballistic." At once fire erupted all around the hall and the heat felt so good. Screams erupted and people started burning out as if it was nothing, it was a scary sight to see if I had not seen it before. However I laughed, they deserved what they got. When my work was done I looked at the body of where the king was once standing, smiled and left.

When I got outside I asked Inferno where we were headed next.

"My lord It is the last place where you haven't checked, Ardenelle."

**Okay so SPOLIERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER Pyro settles and than see's the queen for the first time and her magnificent beauty :P**

**Done with spoliers, any who this chapter was a filler of what his life was before basically abused all his life but he brings that hate over when he is older and now he kills kings he does not deem worthy of, or people in general.**

**Also if you do the math he is 19 years old at the end of the chapter, story will slow down and go VERY slowly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pyro Pov- Thanks for the favs and followers :)**

"What do you think I should be in Ardenelle, a baker?" I asked as we neared towards the city.

"I believe you should be a blacksmith, you are after all a god in the fact of fighting with weapons." I chuckled but I knew he was right. In Lango I would try and master all weapons because the life of a mercenary looked pretty cool. Of course that's where I was right, I had bounties all over the place because of the kings I had killed, however nobody knew what I looked like so it didn't really work that way.

Sadly when my father had died, I was not able to kill him for reasons unknown, somebody else got to him first and now my brother was the Prince.

I walked up to the gates and upon waiting there, two guards walked out. One with a straight face and another that couldn't stop laughing. Almost as if one told a funny joke that the other did not approve of.

"Halt!" I stopped my horse that I had stole before I had left the town of the last king I had killed. "You are castle Ardenelle, state your business." The man with the straight face asked, his eyes trying to pierce my soul.

"I am trying to settle down, I am from castle Lango and I have not found a place to stay yet." I said acting as if I was tired.

"Castle Lango eh?" He paused looking at the soldier from next to him. The other shifted uneasily. "We have heard the Prince Pyro had gone missing, you wouldn't happen to know where he was would you?"

"No I am sorry I haven't been there in a long time." I said looking far into the distance. Inferno's heat finally started getting closer and at once they let me through, apologizing for asking such a weird question. I smiled and continued where I was going, not saying another word. Once inside the gates I walked aimlessly until I asked an old woman for directions to the nearest tavern.

"Oh you're here for the princess becoming the queen, are ya?" I looked at her with a questioning glance. "Oh ya don't know do ya? Princess Elsa is about to become the queen. Many different castles are coming her for it."

I looked at the old woman and smiled, my eyes gleamed at the information I was learning, "Is castle Lango coming?" She nodded.

"Did ya hear? The prince is looking for his brother so that he can go home and become the king. I don't know why he would leave such a lovely castle, I heard he left many years ago and have not been seen. Oh well stuff happens I guess ya know?" I smiled and agreed with her statement before asking once again the directions to the tavern and she told me the way.

I got the last room that the tavern had to offer and the second I closed the door behind me, Inferno came back to life in front of my eyes. "I have learned come interesting things about what is happening around here my lord. It seems that the castle doors have been shut forever to the castle." He paused as if thinking about what to say, "Your brother along with the duke of the kings town we just killed is here."

I though about it for a bit before I answered him, "We will be careful and alert. We shall watch the ceremony from afar. There is supposed to be an initiation for the queen tomorrow night I believe?" I asked him, looking at him questionably and he nodded.

"That is true but tats not the only thing, I have heard that even inside the castle, no one is allowed to enter her room at all." I could tell that Inferno was done speaking because he got into a meditating position , meaning he was about to fall asleep.

I whispered him goodnight and thought to myself, why would a queen wish to shut her people out for so long?

When I awoke, Inferno was berating me again, " My lord, you need more than 3 hours of sleep per night, its not healthy." I rolled my eyes and walked off his comment. Years of abuse and nightmares have made me wake straight up. Plus I did not feel like sleeping into those nightmares to feel what I already had.

"Where is my brother sleeping?" I asked him.

"In the castle, there are guest quarters. Also my lord you only have about an hour and a half before sun rise so I suggest you hurry. I am going back to sleep, call me if you need me." He went back to his position after I nodded.

I walked to the castle and saw that there were guards all over the place. I sighed and crept quietly past them. Years of hiding from my father and killing kings has taught me how to do it properly. However this time I was not going to kill the king. I was going to avoid my brother and see the queen.

I was walking to the queens room when I had heard a boy talking to himself. "I am Hans and you will listen to me! I will seduce the princess and become king of this stupid place." I sighed yet again, another piece of shit thinking they are so smart going after the younger one, than killing the other one. How original was that?

At this I made a turn and entered him room very quietly. I saw him talking and looking at himself in the mirror. So he hadn't noticed me yet? Wonderful. I walked up to him at once and covered his mouth. At once he knew what I was going to do but it was to late. Fire started erupting into his heart and he burned until there was nothing left but ashes.

I walked to the wall and left a note. I had no idea why I let a note protecting the queen but I think it was the fact he wanted to be the horrid king of these nice people. I finished the 'note' more of a message and left. I walked out of the room. Then I saw big doors with two other doors on each side. I took the door on the right and picked the lock. I saw a girl with orange-redish hair. I knew it wasn't the queen because I over heard people talking saying she was blond. So I than closed the door quietly and walked to the other side of the hall to the other door.

This door was a lot hard to pick the lock but I finally did it using some of my powers. When I did however the inside scared me. Ice was all over the place and I had to convert some of my powers to my feet so I wouldn't slip and trip. I even used my powers to keep myself warm.

I looked at the queen and she started moaning feverishly. She sounded as if she was in pain, or she was having a nightmare.

That wasn't what caught my eye however, she had ice that she was breathing out. Almost as if a snowball was being made. "How?" I whispered, there was no possible way this could have happened. Not only did she have powers but she looked beautiful. Her hair was almost unnaturally blond and her eyes were a startling light blue, it was almost as if you were looking at snow.

Wait her eyes? Shouldn't they be closed? "Ah, Shit." At once she shot Ice at me hoping to catch me by surprise but I was prepared. I shot ire back at her and she stared at me in shock.

"Wait!" She yelled and I had to say even her voice sounded like an angel but I could not let her catch me, there was no way I could allow her. She kept chucking Ice at me as I ran towards the balcony. I looked back at her once last time when she hit my chest with ice. All of a sudden I gasped but I jumped off the balcony not listening to her yells. I ran, I ran all the way back to the tavern and immediately made sure Inferno was still asleep before I went into my room and but my body on a heat vibration. I had no idea what she did to me but it hurt. I had to watch out and give it time before I see what the symptoms are.

I rested my head up against the back of the wall and slowly closed my eyes before drifting off. However not that far into the sleep I was awakened.

"My lord, have you heard? A man was murdered in the castle earlier this morning!" Inferno told me and he looked critically at me, I nodded and put my hands up in a surrender position.

"He wanted to seduce the princess and kill the queen, that is exactly who I don't need to see running a town as nice as this." He nodded.

"Was the message really worth it? Don't mess with the queen otherwise the King killer will be on the lose?" I cracked a grin at that and nodded, he gave me an unbelievable stare before we both started cracking up.

We than both got ready for the initiation ceremony and headed down. We all stood outside getting ready, luckily the Message from King Killer was protecting the queen so they continued as scheduled. Everyone kept quiet about the man named Hans dying which meant they didn't know or everyone was to excited for the queen.

Finally she walked out and had her eyes sweep the crowd. She was smiling and laughing next to her sister but her eyes were ice cold, almost as if looking for something. She made a speech about how she hopes to improve our community and how we are some of the best people she ever had. Than she excused herself and the crowd started to disperse. She did however talk to a soldier on her way out and he nodded. His eyes briefly met mine however and I gulped.

"Inferno, get to the tavern now." I said under my breath and I felt his warmth leave my side.

When we were walking out of the castle gates soldiers all wished us good day and said thank you for coming. I was one of the last people to leave I had noticed and berated myself mentally for being so careless. A soldier than stopped me.

"Thank you sir for letting us come to see this once in a life time opportunity." I said to him and he smiled, he looked confused but than responded back with a your welcome. I walked with the villagers back to the tavern but not before looking back and them looking at the group. More importantly directly at me.

When I got back to the tavern Inferno was waiting there. "Alright what's wrong?" He asked me impatiently.

"Nothing is wrong but be on your alert, and don't hurt anyone without my permission alright?" He nodded slowly but he never responded back to me. He than went invisible as a knock on my door came.

I opened the door. One of the soldiers I had just saw was standing right in front of me. "Hello good sir, is there anyone else here right now?" I shook my head and showed him my room I allowed him in and he looked around before he apologized because he said he had heard me. He was facing away from the door so naturally I talked back to him with my back facing an open door. Worse decision of my life, at once I felt a back over my head and my hands cuffed.

"Hey! Let me go this instant! I have done nothing wrong" I yelled through my bag but it all came muffled out. I felt Inferno's heat but he did not do anything, like I has asked. The next thing I know is I was banged across the head making my sights go black.

**SPOLIER FOR NEXT CHAPTER- Elsa asks questions and Pyro identity might be figured out, I haven't decided yet sorry.**

**DONE WITH SPOLIER- Another piece of information about Pyro is no one knows is he is the king of Lango, yet.**


End file.
